Naruto:Revelations
by llkkjj58
Summary: When Danzo becomes Hokage the last person anyone expected to follow him, becomes his most loyal supporter. (Not Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Shocking Revelations**

**Author's Note:I HAVE RETURNED, so ya like I said in my authors note I'm starting tonight. That's all I really have to say except enjoy, and I hope you like the concept.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**CHAPTER 1: **

Danzo had just been proclaimed Rokudaime Hokage a few days ago, and had just made the decision to make Sasuke a missing ninja known. The rookies, had been enraged to say the least.

"This is BULLSHIT!" Yelled Sakura in her rage. She had just been told that Sasuke had been marked an official, missing ninja. She had been initially saddened, and seemed to be on the verge of tears when she started screaming, and destroying random things with her super powered punches. Despite Kakashi's attempts to calm her down telling her to just wait for Naruto to get here, with the rest Konoha 12, as they had been dubbed by the Hokage, and other high ranking officials..

These attempt at calming her down seemed to only enrage the teen more. It made her feel that Kakashi didn't care if team 7 was ever re-united. The truth was however that Kakashi, didn't want Sasuke back, he had betrayed Konoha, nearly killed Naruto, almost killed the rest of the retrieval squad, and almost gave Orochimaru the Sharingan. Sasuke, to Kakashi was worse than scum. He had tried to kill Naruto, and would have succeeded, if Naruto wasn't a Jinhuuriki, and worst of all he had done it with the very technique he taught him, the Chidori!

Of course he would never say this out loud, unless he wanted his remaining students to hate him. Or at least Sakura, he was sure though that Naruto wouldn't abandon him so easily. So Kakashi let Sakura have her fun, while throwing out half assed attempts at calming her down like.

"Sakura, you should really stop..." or maybe "where is the team that uses this field gonna train after this?" or the best in his opinion "Just wait for Naruto to get here..." sometimes he swore that Sakura had no ninja qualities. (Ya, I don't like her very much...) She was loud, overly emotional, a one trick pony, and of course at the mention of Sasuke she would flip. ***Sigh* **she needs to get her shit together. Right as he was about to take out his famous porn, he detected Naruto, the rookie 9, and team Gai approaching through the trees. _'Maybe another time' _he thought, putting his pervertedness aside for the meeting that would take place.

As Naruto landed he saw countless craters, and was about to ask until a mini earthquake went through the training ground. He looked over to the source of the tremor, and saw Sakura panting over her latest, and biggest crater. Kakashi seemed un-amused with the whole thing while Sai was openly making fun of her, with his normal remarks, knowing she couldn't retaliate at the moment.

"So... What's going on Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, I mean there had to be a reason Sakura was destroying an entire training ground right?

"Well as you know Danzo was named the new Hokage." Naruto nodded that was fairly common knowledge at this point. "Well he decided to mark Sasuke, as a missing ninja with kill, or capture on sight orders." The group was stunned even Sai was surprised with his masters decision.

"Well, do you know why?" Naruto asked hoping that it was only a Konoha affair still. Kakashi nodded and sighed.

"Ya... He joined Akatsuki, and captured the Hachibi Jinchuuriki (eight tails). Kumo,(Cloud Village) has given him a kill on sight order." Naruto stared wide eyed at his sensei, the others as well. To think Sasuke had joined the organization that destroyed the village, killed Asuma, Jiraiya, and was hunting Naruto down. Everyone felt betrayed at hat moment. Sakura however still held on to her foolish fantasies.

"IT'S NOT TRUE SASUKE-KUN WOULD NEVER DO THAT... He must have been tricked, or something." No one really seemed to believe that. But no one was worried about Sakura, nearly as much as they were about Naruto, who had taken to staring at the ground trembling, in some unknown emotion. They all knew Sasuke was Naruto's best friend, and they knew it probably killed him on the inside to know that his 'friend' had fallen so deep into darkness.

Despite the betrayal however, the k12 still believed it to be a bogus order, and demanded to talk to Danzo. Right when they were about to go Naruto spoke up. "No... Don't you see, this is what should have been done the moment he left the village for Orochimaru, this is something that should have happened at the latest, after he killed Itachi. Sasuke isn't apart of this village anymore he made his choice almost 4 years ago." With that Naruto body flickered out of the area.

Sakura couldn't believe it, Naruto had given up on Sasuke. He had broken the 'promise of a lifetime', and abandoned the task of getting Sasuke back to just her, and her alone. How could she, the weakest of the k12 bring back Sasuke, the genius of Konoha, and wielder of the Mangekyou Sharingan. No... she couldn't give up like that, she had to bring back Sasuke-kun. He was her only love! Sakura opened her eyes with new found resolve, and went off to train without a word.

Kakashi sighed and went after his pink haired student to make sure she didn't do something stupid , especially in her weakened state. After that he's have to find Naruto, and talk to him... *sigh* things used to be so simple. He would show up late, Sakura, and Naruto would yell at him, Sasuke would brood, then they would do boring D-ranked missions. Ahh, the good old days indeed. He would have to think about hat later though, after all Sakura would need his full attention, even if what he would tell her, isn't what she wants to hear.

The remaining k12 looked puzzled about both Naruto, and Sakura's reactions. Many expecting Naruto to go into one of his characteristic speeches that would inspire them all to become stronger, and become better people... But not this time. No, this time he gave a small sad, but true speech before running off to his own devices. Sakura also had surprised them. Rather than turning into an angry drama queen, she just stormed off, well she did scream a sentence, but that was still less than normal. Neji was the first to recover catching the group's attention.

"Despite their reactions we should still see the Hokage. To see if anything can be done about making Sasuke's orders a 'capture on sight' strictly." Many nodded, and they all would have if Ino wasn't sobbing her eyes out, and being supported by a very sympathetic Shikamaru. Despite the fact he was slightly ticked off that she had already cried about as much as she had for their late sensei Asuma, despite her only crying for a solid minute.

"Wait... We should leave this to Naruto-kun, and Sakura-chan, as he is their teammates, and they have given a lot of effort into bringing him back. Naruto especially so." Lee spoke with seriousness that was seldom seen on his face. Several agreed with him and Neji sighed.

"Very well." Was all he said however before going back to the Hyuuga manor, dragging a teary Hinata along with him. So on that note the k12 dispersed all going their separate ways. Except for team 10, which needed to calm Ino down before letting her go by herself.

**WITH NARUTO:**

Now outside the new wooden Hokage tower Naruto began to reconsider. Sasuke was his best friend, they both knew loneliness, and he had promised Sakura-chan that- no... he couldn't back out now, he was sure this was the right choice for him, for Sakura, for Kakashi, for his friends, for... Himself. Ya - he had to this, this was the right thing to do, and he knew it.

So he walked into the tower and walked up to the receptionist casually, trying not to look nervous, and knowing he was failing horribly. But he wouldn't give up, after all he didnt want to make Danzo think he wasn't an honest guy.

"Hey Uketsuke(1). Can I have a meeting with the Hokage?" Naruto asked politely to the man that had worked here for as long as he could remember. Uketsuke looked up seeing one of his favorite people. The one and only Uzumaki Naruto. Then the question processed in his head, and he thought for a moment. While Danzo had said he was busy, he was sure Naruto wouldn't bother him with any stupid questions. He looked at Naruto closely all he detected was nervousness, and lots of it too. He smirked slightly even people as brave as Naruto could get scared it seemed.

"Sure Gaki (brat)just don't bother him too much he's busy with paperwork." Naruto nodded with a smile and walked away before coming back a moment later.

"...Umm where is his office?" Uketsuke laughed loudly at Naruto's antics and gave the proper directions to the young man. Uketsuke chuckled a few more times before settling back into his desk, having had his fun for the day. He loved his wife, but man! Could she get boring... Not that he'd ever say that out loud to anyone.

**WITH DANZO:**

Danzo looked up as he heard a knock on the door, he contemplated simply not answering or saying he was busy. But he had a feeling in his gut that something good would come of this, and one thing you learned in the ninja world was that you always trusted your gut.

"Come in" his gruff old voice seemed to hold a authority that many other leaders simply lacked. The door opened and Uzumaki Naruto the Jinchuuriki of Konoha walked in before curtly bowing, he seemed to wait for permission to speak he was also very nervous Danzo could tell. In fact Danzo could read just about anyone's emotions like a book, that's what years of service on the front line did after all.

"Speak." was all Danzo said. It was short, impolite, and not very Hokage-like. Naruto however didn't seem to care. Danzo watched as he took a deep breath, pondered his words for the last time then began to speak.

"Concerning the entry of Sasuke Uchiha, into the international bingo books I would like to say sir..." The air seemed to get tense as Danzo prepared for some sort of attack, or one of his famous 'cry me a river speeches' that had made him quite famous, but was surprised when Naruto said two simple words. "Thank you." Seeing Danzo's confused look Naruto elaborated. "I had been before, trapped I suppose, I had made a promise to my teammate, and I felt complied to follow through with that promise, that promise was to bring Sasuke back to the village. Now that you however have marked Sasuke as a traitor, I am able to free myself from the confines of that promise. So that is why I felt the need to come here and let you know that you have my full loyalty, and support."

Danzo nodded slowly, appreciating the thought the boy had put into his small speech. He was however immensely happy on the inside. He wouldn't have to worry about him throwing a wrench into his plans. And he wouldn't have to worry about placing guards on him constantly. So Danzo spoke, as a plan formulated in his head.

"Naruto. There will be a 5 Kage summit in one just two days. I would like to bring you along as one of my two bodyguards. I will let you choose a partner, as you know who will suit you best." Naruto nodded with a smile appreciating the good will given to him.

"I would like for Kakashi to accompany me." Naruto stated immediately already knowing the person he worked with best that was close in his power level. Danzo nodded before summoning one of his ROOT ANBU to get him Kakashi. He inspected Naruto, and realized that the boy acted nothing with him, as he had with Sarutobi, or Tsunade,. Which was not a bad thing, he didnt want some idiot following him around everywhere.

It was only two minutes later that Kakashi arrived, apologizing saying that he had been talking to his other student. Danzo waved him off, and was about to explain the situation to Kakashi when he saw that Naruto was staring at Kakashi with narrowed eyes.

"What seems to be the problem Naruto?" Danzo asked finally, somewhat annoyed, Naruto looked at him before saying very seriously.

"This man is not Kakashi Hatake." "And why is that?" Danzo asked ready to call his ANBU guards in at a moments notice. "Because... Never in my years of service have I seen Kakashi be even remotely on time." He said with absolute seriousness. Kakashi was face palming, and hoping that Danzo would forgive his student. Something unexpected happened.. Danzo chuckled..FUCKING CHUCKLED! Kakashi watched the man, as though he had grown a second head.

"You don't have to worry Naruto, I assure you that this is indeed the real Kakashi, and is not an imposter." Naruto just nodded, and waited for Danzo to give his briefing to Kakashi...

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Yo, llkkjj here and I would like to apologize with how long it took to write this chapter, but I was too caught up in school stuff to be writing to much. I think I balanced it out though with what is in my opinion the opening to my newest, and best so far piece. I know some stuff was meh, but I'm not great with dialogue or human interaction. Just like in real life unfortunately. Anyways I want to get the next one out by Saturday, and get to the 5 Kage summit itself. I digress though, so till next time llkkjj out!


	2. Naruto:Revelations Chapter 2

**Naruto: Shocking Revelations, Chapter 2**

**Authors Note: Okay second chapter yeah... I don't have much to say but I do have a question for you guys. 1:Should I put Sakura bashing in the title? I had a review where someone said to do that, even if I don't think it was bashing, especially compared to some stuff I've seen. 2:Do you guys like it? I like to think so as I've gained quite a following with just he first chapter and hopefully I'll gain some more with this one, but please be honest do you like it?**

**Chapter 2: **

After everyone had recovered from Naruto's antics Danzo began his briefing.

"In two days time there will be a five Kage summit, it will be held in the land of iron inhabited by samurai. It was requested by the Yondaime Raikage A. (Don't know how to use the accents) The summit is most likely about not only Akatsuki, but also Sasuke himself. The Godaime Mizukage will also be their, which will give us a chance to strengthen relations with the new Kiri government. Any questions?" Both Naruto, and Kakashi shook their heads in the negative. Danzo nodded and dismissed them both, he had to get back to his paperwork.

As Naruto and Kakashi walked out Kakashi figured he'd use this time to talk to Naruto.

"Naruto."Kakashi said stepping in front of his student, Naruto gave him a curios look but kept quiet. "I would like to apologize... For neglecting your training, and preferring Sasuke three years ago, maybe if I had trained you more you-" Kakashi stopped when Naruto put his hand up smiling at his sensei with his trademark grin.

"While I appreciate your apology, I really should thank you. Because I realize now that I wouldn't have had any motivation to train the last three years without Sasuke leaving and being so strong. Bringing Sasuke back, and becoming as powerful as him, was my entire motivation those three years... But now, I have a new reason to get strong, and I don't need Sasuke for that!" With that Naruto left before Kakashi could react. The famous cyclops watched his student run off at the high speeds ninja were known for, before smiling.

'It all went better than expected it seems' Though Kakashi knew from experience, that Murphy's law would throw his, and Naruto's world upside down soon enough. And it certainly would not be a fun experience for either of them. Kakashi shook his head of the depressing thoughts and went to go get his stuff ready, even if he had two days it **was **an S ranked mission, and he would have to check everything over a few times to make sure it was all perfect.

Naruto ran through busting streets of Konoha, at speeds only Jonin could hope to match... With the exception of one Rock Lee. Naruto marveled however at the high spirits everyone was in, especially after many had died, and their village destroyed, both were dampened however since all people killed were brought back, and the village was well on it's way to becoming its old self again... Well maybe not entirely its old self. Naruto was sure Danzo would change much about how the Village Hidden in The Leaves worked. Whether it would be for good or bad however had yet to be seen.

Naruto smiled bitterly. He had defeated Pain, been the sole reason everyone was brought back, yet he still hadn't accomplished his dream. He knew however that it wasn't resentment that made people do this but rather the simple fact Naruto didn't have much experience or patience. As he almost always acted on instinct and got riled up easily. Naruto had to agree with them, how long had it been since he had actually formed a plan? Or listened to one for that matter? Naruto knew the truth he just was to afraid to face it before... He had become complacent in his ability to pull victories out of his ass, and change peoples hearts on a whim... He had only mastered one technique the Kage Bunshin, even if people told him he had mastered the rasengan he knew it wasn't true. He still needed a clone to help him for kami's sake! All he had done was add elemental manipulation, by using shadow clones. And to use that technique he needed another clone!

It was only now that Naruto had realized all his shortcomings. He had been confident with these few jutsu he could be the very best. He knew now however that, thinking like that was only going to shorten his life span. After today he would have to step it up... He just wished he knew another person with a wind affinity that could help him learn at least a few jutsu, or someone that could help him get an actual taijutsu style rather than just glorified street fighting. And while it added to his unpredictability, it also left him vulnerable to anyone faster than him, that could easily dodge his wide swings, or anyone strong enough to either catch them, or take it and still return it 5 only times more powerful, and precise.

Yes... he would need to go all out training after this mission, after all it's not like he could train himself to be a super soldier in the allotted time of two days, even with clones. Plus, what could they train with? He didn't have any scrolls containing jutsu or kata, so he couldn't train those things. And since clones didn't transfer physical training back, he couldn't get any more muscular. Besides he probably wouldn't have much chakra left after all that, even if he could do that.

The more naruto thought about it the more he realized that he was a total one trick pony. He wold spam his trusty doppelgangers, come in with a few rasengans, and if that didn't work use sage mode, or Kyuubi. Pitiful... That was his repertoire two techniques, and the most heads forward approach ever used by anything other than samurai. And even they had wizened up over time! Using flanking measures, and bombarding their enemies with arrows.

"I really need to get my shit together." Naruto said solemnly after entering his apartment, he had barely realized it, and probably wouldn't have if he hadn't smelled all the trash in his apartment. It seemed he had taken that route so many times his body did it on its own.

Naruto decide that this would be the first change, cleaning out his apartment was the first step to becoming something greater than he already was. Afterall a ninja no matter how strong or weak had to be organized to be at the top of their game. Something which Naruto wished to be at 100% of the time.

Naruto had seen the power many ninjas he would have to face wielded, and to be honest, he was very scared. They not only had more combat experience than him, but they also had no qualms against say taking a hostage, or killing his friends to get him to come to them willingly, which he would no doubt... Even if they died later, he wouldn't be able to stand watching his friends die for his sake. He would never allow that, he **couldn't** allow that, he would gladly die for any of his friends. He didn't want them to die for him though, he knew it was hypocritical, but he wouldn't let that change it, he didn't think his friends should die for, him, they all had more than enough people to live for, so many dreams, they all had guaranteed futures. Where as it seemed more, and more that his was nothing but a pipe dream.

Naruto shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head before they rooted themselves in his mind. He couldn't afford to doubt himself now, he had to protect Danzo in just two days, and he knew damn well that if he was plagued with insecurities he wouldn't be able to do his job nearly as well.

Sakura clenched her fists in a range of emotions, from rage, to regret. The very object of these emotions was the picture taken of team 7 after passing the bell test three years ago. Sakura was enraged because Sasuke had left, and she hadn't been able to stop it. She was filled with betrayal because Naruto had given up on Sasuke and bringing him back, and regret for not having enough power to stop any of this from happening.

She knew her parents were worried, and didn't want their daughter to walk a dark path as the wayward Uchiha had. They knew just as well as most people that the emotions Sakura was feeling right now were the leading emotions that were followed up by desertion of the village, and betrayal of their teammates.

Yet she couldn't help herself from feeling the way she did, she couldn't stop the tears of anger, frustration, and sadness from falling, and she certainly couldn't stop darker thoughts from coming to the surface of her mind. Her inner self whispering sweet words of hate, and vengeance against both the blonde, and raven haired Uchiha. She couldn't hold out forever, the voice would sway her eventually, and without Tsunade around to silence it... There was little to no chance Sakura could resist anything, so she found herself slowly slipping into the blissful acceptance of her inner voice's demands. Anything to stop the voices...

Sai looked at his only photo with team 7, and Kakashi wasn't even in it, just Naruto, Sakura, Yamato, and he. He remembered the way it had started off, it had been a mission to assassinate Sai (Ya I don't know if this was it or not but just go with it) he had failed, and had ended up helping Naruto, and Sakura find Sasuke, and had ended up finding his only friend, Naruto. Despite their constant fighting and arguing Sai considered Naruto to be better company than Sakura, in his opinion she was a total killjoy, and had no sense of humor... Well not like he had the best in the world either but at least he had one, and was able to go through an argument without hitting someone. While Sai didn't particularly like Sakura he was very impressed by her skills as a medic, and her excellent learning in Tsunade's techniques.

Sai wasn't actually sure how Naruto had tolerated being Sakura's punching bag since, well forever really. He would have probably snapped years ago kicked her ass showed her who's boss and been done with it. Instead Naruto took it in stride, and always seemingly let himself be hit, to Sai that was just giving her unjust confidence.

God, being apart of a team was quite troublesome, especially since he had to deal with two of the more eccentric Konoha ninja.

Sasuke's Sharingan flashed as he finished off the last off his opponents. Tobi had to admit, he was strong, and certainly merciless. He however lacked any control. Opting to simply charge in Sharingan blazing sword swinging, and lightning racing. He would ave to rectify that before he faced Naruto, or Danzo. Yes he knew that Naruto was to be one of Danzo's guards, but he didn't dare tell Sasuke, he would certainly attempt to rush in, and kill Naruto, and Naruto would kill, or capture him while Danzo stood back. While Sasuke was strong he had no illusion that he could hold a candle to both Kakashi, and Naruto... That was also a problem he would have to rectify. So many things to improve, but such a small amount of time...

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone I don't have much to say besides review blah, follow, blah, favorite blah, so please tell me if you like and until next time**

**llkkjj58 out!**


End file.
